strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic Loadouts
A Medic Loadout is a combination of primary weapons, skills and killstreaks that a Medic would use. For example, M4 (Primary) + USP (Secondary) + Combat Mastery (Skill) + Surge (Killstreak) is the most basic loadout a Medic can have. Medic Loadouts focus around two types of Primary Weapons: Assault Rifles and Magnums. Assault Rifle Loadout = An Assault Rifle Loadout is a loadout that focuses on wielding an Assault Rifle. Assault Rifles are the Medic version of the Commando's Machine-guns and Assassin's Sniper Rifles. Though lacking in ammunition capacity, they generally have improved accuracy and damage over their Machine-gun and Sniper Rifle counterparts. = Under are examples of loadouts with Assault Rifles and Magnums. Feel free to customize your own set. Early level assault rifle loadout: Scar + Combat Mastery + Surge + Beretta This is a power pack; it focuses on damage especially in close range. the Scar is great on short range, but low on ammo but the Combat Mastery gives +10% ammo, so it will help. The Beretta can be used against shotguns, because you can't get close to shotgun enemies with a medic, and the Surge is great for an extra boost for a small time like to capture a flag or destroy a group of enemies. Later level assault rifle loudouts: Dragon + Self Revive + Kevlar Vests + Patriot The dragon is a great weapon with a high range and damage, great accuracy and fire rate. Self revive is an emergency heal witch you can use to stack kills for killstreaks or get a flag or a group (CAUTION!! this skill takes 30 sec. to recharge, so don't think you're invincible!). Kevlar Vests block a good amount of damage and they are useful for the entire team. The Patriot is great for suddenly unleashing a hail of bullets when an enemy comes to close. AK-47 + Regenerative Tissue + Rapid Regen + P90 The AK-47 is an awesome weapon with long range and damage, decent accuracy and high fire rate. Regenerative Tissue comes in handy if you are low on health and need to recharge your health. The P90 is accurate, has a lot of ammo, and deals more damage than the AKS-74. Rapid Regen is only good if playing on team-based game modes such as Capture the Flag or Domination. G36 + Skorpion + Charismatic + Surge This is good for assertive assault rifle users. The G36 has a decent rate of fire for an assault rifle, great for mid range encounters such as across the lava pit in the Foundry map. The Skorpion has a rps of 12, good for close range or for jumping down on an enemy with full blast. A combination of Charismatic and Surge grants a constant supply of Surge. If you are more supportive, take MP5 as a secondary and Rapid Regen as a killstreak. Magnum loadout Magnums compared to assault rifles have improved accuracy, range and damage, though they lack ammo and rps. That means that they are suitable for a ranged attack in a not-crowded map, also because of their slow reload. You can easily attack and kill anyone quickly but you must also have a good secondary in case you run out of ammo and aren't in position to reload. Be aware to get ammo packets frequently, especially, if you have a magnum with a high fire rate ( like 357 or Cougar or Needler). Lower level magnum loadout: 357 + Skorpion + Combat Mastery + Rapid Regen. The357 has a high rate of fire and good damage. beware the ammo; it will drain quickly if you are not careful. The Skorpion is great up close, so use it against snipers as they don't have close range weapons. Combat Mastery helps a bit for everything, and Rapid Regen is great in teams. if you like going lone wolf, take Surge as killstreak. Higher level magnum loadout: .44 + UMP + Self Revive + Kevlar Vests. .44 has amazing damage and still 3 rps. UMP has great rate of fire and ammo, so it helps the .44 in its weaknesses. Self Revive is great for just surviving, and Kevlar Vests help the whole team, but still are great when fighting on your own. .500 + P90 + Regenerative Tissue + Rapid Regen The .500 has amazing accuracy, high damage and a decent rate of fire, making it a sniper pistol for the Medic. Regenerative Tissue is good if low on health and in need of a recharge, and Rapid Regen helps everyone on your team. Category:Strategies Category:Medic Category:Strike Force Heroes